Humans are addicted
by drivenbymusic
Summary: Amaya Heiwajima, the youngest and the only girl of the Heiwajimas, moves into Ikebukuro to control her brother, Shizuo, and get started on her life. Quickly, she settles into a sense of normality but always having a desires to go deeper into Ikebukuro. Looking for a job, her opportunity arises when she accepts employment from Izaya Orihara. IzayaxAmaya...Focused on the Anime


_**This story was up here about a month and half ago with a different name. So I took it down since I needed a fresh start and this is the tweaked version. Hopefully, I pray that its better. Terribly sorry for the "poem", I had the urge to write a crappy poem (don't we all). So anyway, please enjoy and if you don't, please tell me why you hate it and don't allow me to continue to write bad work. This site gives very good feedback, I have to say. Anyway I'm rambling, read on. **_

* * *

We are all addicts

To the escape of reality

With cocaine, alcohol, weed, we are intoxicated

With a good book, we break into an unknown world that is not ours

With a noose, we permanently depart from this cruel world

We do this because anything is better

As humans, our ultimate desire is to break out of our prison

Even Izaya

* * *

Pitch black, except for the occasionally street lamp, she ran as fast as she could. She did not know what was chasing her; all she knew was that she was prey and someone or something was her hunter. She could always feel his or her breath on her own neck. When she dared to turn her head back, all she saw was the dimmed white light and the darkness.

But it was closing in; her hunter was coming in for the kill very soon. Her efforts were futile because it was inevitable.

* * *

"BEEP, BEEP" the alarming repeated sounds of the digital clock successfully completed its job to wake up and annoy Amaya Heiwajima. Slamming the heel of her hand onto the button of the alarm clock, with more force than what was needed, she rolled out of bed to prepare for the day.

As she walked through her tiny apartment to take a warm shower, she thought about her objectives:

· Find Shizuo and give him a speech on the damage of the city from parkour

· Hang out with Celty and Shinra

· Avoid Izaya Orihara at all costs

· Oh, and find a job that fit her knowledge of five languages

It seemed like a decent day but somehow and in some way, shit will occur simply because she lives in Ikebukuro and it was inevitable.

"No matter" Amaya said to herself as she stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off wanting to get started on her day's escapades.

Amaya took a step into the beam of the 8 am sunlight. She got onto her bike (moped to be specific) and drove to Celty and Shinra's because Amaya knew she was going to get a laugh there.

As she drove closer to the center of Ikebukuro, she looked onto the city with great enjoyment. People already started bustle about from mother's shopping for food for their family's nightly meal to businessmen getting to work in their deluxe and lavish black cars, going to the center of the city. Ikebukuro moved with a system just like clockwork. It was beautiful and almost exciting to observe.

So beautiful, that she almost passed her destination. She quickly parked her small bike and walked into the building and climbed the stairs. As soon as she found the correct door, she knocked. No one answered. She knocked and then heard the sound of something shattering into millions of pieces. Amaya sighed and took out her keys for the apartment and opened the door herself.

What she found was a shattered glass vase on the floor and Shinra and Celty on the floor wrestling in the broken glass.

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea to roll around in broken glass."

The two looked up in Amaya's direction and the three of them just laughed.

"You guys are idiots, I can't even take it" Amaya said wiping her eyes of the tears.

They both shrugged.

The trio talked about things that came to mind, from Amaya's job situation and Shinra and Celty's wedding to what the new show on TV and a good book read completed and now suggested to the next.

It was simple. It was peaceful. It was the norm and it was the highlight for her day.

* * *

"Amaya, the city truly doesn't give a shit about what I break. They simply fix it."

Amaya sat with her eldest brother in Russia Sushi, sitting in front of the same barely touched sushi for lunch, in the same argument that happened almost every day since she came to live in Ikebukuro.

"Shizuo, the city seems to not give a shit because they are afraid of you. You are called the monster of Ikebukuro for a reason; people avoid you and I know you don't want that" Amaya stressed her usual point in the same angered manner.

Shizuo just simply pushed the trademark glasses closer to the bridge of his nose and blew out some air.

"All I want for you is to live in this city without so much of the violence. You could barely hold down a job before Tom."

"The city doesn't give a shit. I have a job now with Tom and I work hard and I still have the job. It's been years I've had it. Your case is closed." With that said, Shizuo got up, left some money on the table, gave his sister a nod, and left.

Amaya leaned back onto the booth's seat and closed her eyes.

"An old dog doesn't learn new tricks" said voice laced with that famous Russian accent.

"Simon, you have told me many times, but a dog trainer never gives up. Have you heard anything?" Amaya said putting on her leather jacket.

"I check all of my deliveries and nothing, I am sorry. I continue though" Simon said cleaning the table she had just used with her brother.

"Thanks anyway, Simon. Your Japanese is getting better and better every day though."

"Thank you, Amaya, and come again!"

Amaya nodded as she walked out of the door. She took a look up at the sky. "Nightfall" she whispered this to herself. She had spent the entire day, taking apart Ikebukuro to have a simple job for translating. She may have to take a trip into the heart of Tokyo and stalk the businessmen there, for a job.

She had successfully avoided Izaya, talked to Shizuo, and visited Celty and Shinra. It was all in all a good day. Amaya thought this as she slowly walked to her moped. She saw the headless rider drive past in the empty road as the helmet gave her a nod. Amaya smiled, it seemed that the city begins as soon as everyone heads home. Amaya was not a part of this underground nightlife, of course. Shizuo and Kasuka would never allow such a thing. Shizuo, especially, he always spoke of how being a part of the underground allowed you to be more controlled by the city or in other words Izaya Orihara.

But it seemed that Izaya hasn't really done much in these three years, but the fights still continued, of course. The mastermind had to be planning something though, he had to be preparing his prey.

"Hello, rain"

"Ugh, shit" Amaya tried to back away but someone held her hand and pulled her back in. "Izaya Orihara, what the hell do you want?"

"Can't I say hi to my favorite sister of Shizu-chan" he said with his sly smile.

"One, just to let you know, I'm his only sister. Two, let me go before something happens to your precious family jewels."

He simply laughed and pulled her closer by wrapping his arm around her waist and soon, danced her about in the empty street to the non-existent music. It couldn't be stopped so she danced with him.

Izaya then abruptly stopped in the center of the crosswalk and hugged her. He traced her collar bone and then her loose blue V-neck shirt.

"Why are you getting so touchy feely today" Amaya said getting slightly uncomfortable.

He simply shrugged and started to trace her jaw line with his nail which surprisingly sent shivers down under.

Izaya saw this, chuckled deeply, and continued to dance Amaya across the street.

"So I have heard that you are in need of a job, translator to be specific" Izaya said waltzing her down the adjacent street in which they started on.

"Yes, I am seeking a job since I do know Spanish, French, Japanese, Chinese, and English. Do you know anyone that needs me" Amaya said being forced to twirl Izaya around even though she had to stand on her tip toes.

Izaya spun her out like a top and then brought her back in so her back was towards him. Izaya bent down and whispered into her ear. "What a coincidence, I am seeking a translator."

Amaya rolled her eyes. Of course, this guy has to be the sexually enticing type who is in want of my specialties. She probably would be sucked into one of his games and nothing will be good for her.

Although, even if she was told the opposite, the underworld of the neighborhood seemed so much better than the gilded crust and this always haunted her. Amaya loved the city so much; she just wanted to be as close as she could to it.

"If I may ask, why do you need a translator, Mr. Orihara" Amaya questioned as she was turned around and caught up with a waltz which was lighter and quicker than before.

"Well, I am getting some future clients that do not know much Japanese that are interested in Ikebukuro."

Amaya knew he was an informant, an informant on only Ikebukuro. Maybe someone _was_ interested in the area. She didn't know any information on it since she wasn't a part of this world. She did need the job, a lot. In about two weeks, she wouldn't be able to pay any of her bills since she ran out of cash.

"How long are the hours?"

Izaya's hands went lower into the center of the arch of Amaya's back. "You have no specific hours but you must be there by my first international client and finished by my last. Pay is very well and by the hour."

Amaya thought about it and her entire body screamed no, every fiber of her being shouted in disagreement. Her atoms especially hated her when she said….

"Yes, I accept."

* * *

**_Please Rate & Review, whether its good or bad (I prefer a little good with the bad) , Thanks for reading xx_**


End file.
